Random Naruto Fanfiction
by MyBestDefense
Summary: Naruto just became a genin ninja along with three new transfers from another school. They all try to pass the Chunnin exams that just began can they do it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. All rights reserved to Misashi Kishimoto

Characters:

Karinja- My friends anime character.

Rekiko- My anime Character.

Narashi- My other friends anime character.

* * *

Setting: Iruka's Classroom Pairing Day

"Sakura why dont you like me?" Naruto questioned sadly. Sakura quickly responds "You're annnoying to energetic for me and lame, anyways I like Sasuke, he's everything youre not" said Sakura happily. Naruto looks down in depression and moans.

Naruto's Thoughts

Gosh... Why can't I be like Sasuke, he has everything, popularity, girls, a good reputation, and really strong techniques. Sakura's right he is everything I'm not. if only Karinja was here my half cousin,the only one that seems to care she'd Know what

to do..

"Hey Sakura!!"yelled naruto, suddenly happy and upbeat "what now" said Sakura not seeming to care what the next words were about to come out of Naruto's mouth."did you hear about the new transfer students" Naruto finished. "Yea I heard of them" said Shikamaru. " I heard they have some really strong techniques" said Choji with a rice cake in his mouth."class quiet quiet, I know you are curious about the three new transfers well they are in our class" said Iruka "take a seat you three" Iruka finished taked his seat at his desk also. "Forgot their names, sorry you three, they are Narashi Karinja and Rekiko" Iruka said. "Now for the pairings" Iruka said.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto "I just noticed thats my half-cousin Karinja" Naruto said "Oh hey didnt see you there" said Karinja running up to sit next to him "move you pink haired freak, lemme sit next to naruto" said karinja as she pushed Sakura out of her seat. "Hope that wasnt your girlfriend" said karinja "In his dreams" said sakura getting off the floor and brushing her self off. "Can we please continue now" said Iruka

Naruto's Thoughts

Please put me on Sakura's squad then I can show her the real Naruto and how I can be just as cool as Sasuke. And not the lame one everyone sees. please dont pair me with fatso or sasuke i would enjoy being paired with karinja believe it!!

Sakura's Thoughts

Have to be on Sasuke's team, have to be on Sasukes team. put me on Naruto's team and I'll kill myself I swear and I won't hesitate.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and..."Interrupted by Sakura "can I please use the restroom" said Sakura in a scared voice

clutching a kunai in her pocket. "hold on" said Iruka " let me start over" said Iruka "Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" said iruka "Nevermind" said Sakura happy to be on Sasuke's team.

Ino's Thoughts

Damn sakura how come she gets to get picked to be on Sasuke's team i actually kinda feel bad like knowing Sasuke's going to turn her down is like funny and sad at the same time Sasuke couldn't turn someone as good looking as me down

Shikamaru's Thoughts

It's such a drag knowing the chunin exams are coming up I already know what team I am going to be positioned on anyway like old times the Ino-Shika-Cho

Choji's Thoughts

I am so hungry I want some ramen or something I'm tired and I wish i hadn't come to school today it's not like it was going to be a surprise i knew what team i would placed in anyway.

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and fatso I mean choji Akimichi sorry chubby ah i mean choji get it straight" said Iruka hitting himself in the head. "Just like our fathers" said Ino "knew it" said Shikamaru "INO-SHIKA-CHO" yelled choji spitting pieces of his last rice cake on the back of Kiba's head. "ew" said Kiba "what's hitting the back of my head" he finished wiping the soggy rice cake from the back of his head. "here you go Akamaru" Kiba said putting the rice cake near Akamaru's face "EAT!" he yelled. Akamaru whimpers and eats it of Kiba's fingers. "Is it good Akamaru" asked Kiba "bark" gladly barked Akamaru

"Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga" said Iruka "O-Oh" gasped Hinata " I really can't wait until the matches can you Akamaru"yelled Kiba "woof" Barked Akamaru. "hnn" said Shino

TenTen's Thoughts

I hope i get paired with Neji he is so strong.. oh remind o tell mom to take me to the emporiom to get new weapons and scrolls for the chunnin exams coming up. love sigh...neji

Neji's Thoughts

I have to train with uncle to improve my Byakugan and learn new techniques I want to fight the strongest defeat the srongest and be the strongest

Rock Lee's

I have to improve my taijutsu and be the strongest I have to be the best taijutsuist in the world I have to defeat the leaf village's strongest geninand that is probably Neji Hyuga a descendent of the Hyuga clan that uses the Kekkei Genkai (bloodline trait)

Byakugan that can see the chakra flow and chakra points and affects them to defeat the enemy

"Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten" said Iruka

Karinja's Thoughts

No ones cute at this school it's so lame every ninja academy should have a cute guy this school i so sorry

Rekiko's thoughts

I cant stop looking at that hunk Karinja's half cousin Naruto he's so cute If only i was on his squad...

Naruto's Thoughts

I noticed that Rekiko girl staring at me with a pink blush she's actually kind of cute better than Sakura actually forget Sakura Sakura's just as lame as she said I was believe it!!!

"Karinja, Rekiko Nayata and Narashi Mayasaki"said Iruka "it's kind obvious putting three friends from the same city on a squad together" said Narashi. "I know" said Karinja "Karinja?" said Rekiko "Hmm" said Karinja "can you do me a favor" asked Rekiko. "Not if it's something you can do" said Karinja "Can you hook me up with Naruto" politely asked Rekiko "aha with you ahahahaha" laughed Karinja "funny funny thanks for the laugh" said karinja "im serious" said Rekiko "I will later..." said karinja "class dismissed you'll meet your jounin leaders tomorrow"said Iruka

I'll be working on chapter 2


End file.
